


The Ideal of "Hanging Out Together"

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Alpha Scalli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Beta Goku, Beta Vegito, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Costumes, Cuddles, Cute, Depression, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Group chat, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hanging Out, Hinted at Sage's past, Lapinus, Light Angst, Love, Mall Shopping, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Mention of Suicide Tendency, Movie Nights, MtF Sage, Multi, Omega Sage, Omega Venus, Panic Attack, References to Depression, Rough Night, Saku - Freeform, Sleep deprived characters, Slurs, Transgender Author, Transgender Author decided to make OC transgender as well, Transgender Sage, Whatever else, ftm author, in heat character, mention of depression, relationships, scallito, second book, sluts will be sluts, some triggering points, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Scalli and Vegito are planning to go raid the mall while Sage and Goku plans to watch ghosts shows and horror movies. It's supposed to be everyone hanging out together, but it's rather safe than sorry if Sage doesn't go. That doesn't mean she is going to relax until her twin is back home and safe. Maybe it's better if they all stay home and watch TV after all...
Relationships: Android 17 (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Android 17/Venus, Son Goku/Original Female Character(s), Son Goku/Sage, Vegito (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Vegito/Scalli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second book that takes place after A Moment Of Peace.
> 
> While it's been a year or two since I wrote anything after the book, the time frame is only a couple of months apart

**1:15 am on a group chat called Insomniac Bitches**

_Deranged Child changes Flame Hair to Side Hoe_

Deranged Child: anyone up?

Side Hoe: Me. What's wrong?

Puppy: why are you 2 up?

Deranged Child: can say the same to you, goku. where's sage?

Puppy: don't know, thought she's with you?

Deranged Child: .... vegito please hit him for me

Side Hoe: On it

**two minutes later**

Puppy: YOU'RE MEAN BOTH OF YOU :'(

Deranged Child: thanks babe

Side Hoe: Always for you. Now where is Sage?

Deranged Child: let me see. brb

Puppy: okay

Side Hoe: We're here if you need help, Scalli...

**five minutes later**

_Badass Bitch changes name to Depressed & Suicidal_

Puppy: Sage?

Depressed & Suicidal: Scalli stopped me, leave me alone...

Side Hoe: _sends a hug gif_

Side Hoe: We can come over if you need it, Sage...

Puppy: ^^^ what Vegito said

Deranged Child: _sends cat gifs_

Depressed & Suicidal: I'm fine. Now why did you call us, Scalli.

Deranged Child: i was going to see if we can plan tomorrow but i think sage and i will stay home and just chill and we can rearrange our plans to next week

Depressed & Suicidal: Again, I'm fine. We can plan out tomorrow if you want since now I doubt anyone is going to bed for a while.

Puppy: _sends puppy eyes_

Depressed & Suicidal: Goku you keep doing that to me and my heart will break...

Puppy: you said you were okay 15 minutes ago. what happened...

Depressed & Suicidal: It doesn't matter, please drop it. I'm sorry okay?

Deranged Child: everyone just stop. if sage doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't have to. let's just plan out tomorrow, okay?

Puppy: _sighs_ fine

Depressed & Suicidal: _sends many love gifs_

Depressed & Suicidal: I am sorry, it's just stupid and a panic attack. Scalli stopped me and that's that.

Puppy: okay _sends some love gifs back_

Depressed & Suicidal: ❤️

Side Hoe: All is well again.

Depressed & Suicidal: Don't ruin the mood now. What are you and Scalli planning to do tomorrow?

Deranged Child: i was hoping we go to the mall, all of us, but now obviously that's not going to be a good idea :/

Puppy: Sage and I can just watch tv and movies while you 2 can go to the mall... but that's not all of us hanging out now is it?

Depressed & Suicidal: No it isn't.

Deranged Child: you know, it is halloween week. i'm sure we can all find a day to hang out and watch scary movies and eat candy

Side Hoe: Scalli's right. We can just each hang out together in sets of two and then Halloween night, we can camp out in one of our houses and become fatasses with candy while having heart attacks.

Puppy: that'll work for me

Depressed & Suicidal: Honestly, same. Friday is Trick Or Treat, we can go out together and get some candy then Saturday we can eat on those and watch the movies.

Deranged Child: ooooooo that's even better

Side Hoe: Is it sad I just realized my name? And that is a great idea.

Puppy: Vegito I knew your name changed.... and we're all in agreement to this?

Deranged Child: >:3

Side Hoe: Shut up, it's barely passed 1:30 in the damn morning. And Scalli I am getting you back at this. And this is fine to me.

Puppy: _sends gif of sticking out tongue_

Side Hoe: How mature -_-

Deranged Child: this works out for me. sage?

Depressed & Suicidal: Children behave or else. And it's whatever to me as long as we go out Friday and hang out Saturday as in no way do I trust Goku in being my comfort when the scaredy cat is hiding in blankets and I'm having a panic attack beside his ass.

Puppy: HEY!! :'(

Side Hoe: HAHA EXPOSED, BITCH!!

Depressed & Suicidal: Stop abusing my Puppy, thank you.

Deranged Child: he had it coming

Puppy: I feel attacked :'(

Deranged Child: you love us, bitch

Side Hoe: Bitch

Puppy: can I unlove you both and don't claim Vegito as my brother?

Side Hoe: It doesn't work that way, Bitch.

Puppy: Sageeeeeee they're being mean stillllll :'(

Deranged Child: i think she went offline. hang on

Deranged child: she said she doesn't feel well and wants to get some sleep. she's sleeping in my room also

Side Hoe: RIP. Hope she feels better tomorrow...

Puppy: same 💔

Deranged Child: she said she's fine and not to worry about her and that she'll see you two tomorrow

Puppy: night Sage!

Deranged Child: she laughed and said "night goku"

Side Hoe: We all probably should go to bed. It is late after all.

Puppy: true. night Scalli

Deranged Child: night goku night vegito

Side Hoe: Night Babe and take care of Sage for us.

Deranged Child: will do


	2. Mall "Adventure" and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of human trafficking but no real details  
> Mention of effect of overdosing but no real details  
> Mention of rape but no real details
> 
> Will contain yells/screams and cussing  
> Contains slut shaming  
> Contains blaming victim/bitterness between characters  
> Contains a small detail of Sage's past  
> Contains trauma affects
> 
> Just in general, read at your own risk and with caution

**Monday:** **12:45 pm**

Scalli was putting on her boots when she heard the soft of pitter-patter feet walking down the stairs. She looks up to see Sage with messy hair, bloodshot eyes, looking a bit paler/sick. She sighs and stood up. "You sure you don't need to see someone? You look worse than you did yesterday..."

Sage licked her dry lips, wearing her usual Saiyan outfit but without the gloves and chest plate. "I'm just going through a series of throwing up, Scalli. I've had worse and done worse shit in my life. I'll be fine within twenty-four hours and Goku will be here if I do get worse. Now shut up and enjoy your outing with Vegito." She plops on the couch and grabs the remote to turn on the DVD as she and Goku will be watching Ghost Whisperer series.

Scalli sighs softly. "Alright..."

"If that worry, I'll send a text message to keep you from going insane."

Scalli didn't show her gratitude but she did nuzzle and scent Sage as a thank you and for comfort.

Sage tilted her head to give her Alpha more room. She didn't find a reason why Scalli tried as her scent glands are ruined with scars and burns from her time in trafficking, but Scalli insisted she can still catch some of her natural scents so who's to turn the Alpha down.

At that moment the door knocks and Scalli were up and answering it. "Vegito, Goku."

Vegito picks Scalli up and twirls her around, earning a giggle and a squeal. He purrs loudly like a lion and nuzzles his girlfriend. "Hey, beautiful."

Scalli purrs and nuzzles him. "Hey yourself. Come in, you two." She steps back into the house and leads them through the kitchen to the living room.

Goku looks Sage up and down and he shyly steps away from the two to be by Sage.

Sage just lays her head on his shoulder while using her tail to grab a blanket and cover them up. "Ready for Season 2?"

Vegito sighs out as Sage looks terrible. He rubs his head before clicking his tongue. "I guess we'll be on our way now?"

Sage held up a hand as a "bye" but didn't say anything as she started Season 2 and curls more up into Goku.

Goku looks up at Vegito with haunted eyes as Sage must be in deep if she doesn't even want to acknowledge Vegito. She always takes a jab at him if she dares.

Scalli grabs her wallet and phone. Eyeing Sage before at Goku as if to say, "you better keep my sister safe" then walks by Vegito. "We do, Halloween is around the corner and we need supplies and maybe some scented candles and good movies."

"Have fun you two!" Goku called out as he wraps an arm around Sage, holding her.

"You too, Goku!" Scalli yells back as she and Vegito leave before taking flight to the mall.

"She's seen better days..." Vegito finally voiced.

"She said to give it twenty-four hours and she'll be fine. She said Goku will take her to the hospital if she gets worse. But knowing Sage, she would rather die than let a human help her so I hope Goku either sees the signs or she opens up to him. But on the other hand, Sage always seems to know so maybe she will be okay tomorrow."

Vegito frowns. "Guess we'll wait and see."

"She promised in keeping me updated on how she is. If she's going to the hospital, she will let me know and that's all I can ask for."

Vegito nodded and held Scalli's hand. It's always been up and downfield with Sage and what triggers her or what comes out of her nightmares that make her go through this process. He doesn't know much of her years in human trafficking, just enough from Goku and Scalli that any Saiyan would end up fucked up and die if they went through what Sage did. The difference is, Sage came out of it alive. And while she is clearly traumatized and deals with the events, she's here, and that's all anyone asks is her try and live day by day. "She'll be okay." He reassures her as he believes Sage will be. She has to be, for them all.

Scalli gave Vegito a sad smile but nodded. "Yeah..."

* * *

Finally, at the mall, Vegito and Scalli are just walking around casually. Both hand to hand and enjoying the decorations up for Halloween much less the costumes. Scalli found a sexy cat costume while Vegito finds a vampire one.

"Maybe we can convince Sage to wear one?" Scalli asked as she goes through the rest, seeing if any would catch her eye for Sage.

"That's a big if, Scalli and even so, what would she wear?" Vegito asked.

"Hmm, a witch sounds like her... Maybe make Goku a werewolf and her royal guard dog and bitch." She smirks to prevent herself from laughing but Vegito was losing it.

"Shit, that would be funny as Hell if that happens. But you wouldn't be wrong."

"I can already hear him bitching about us harassing him." Scalli breaks down into giggles.

"He is a bitch, I bet he would even let Sage top his ass. He's more Omega than she is."

Scalli's nose twitches and she sighs. "I doubt they will doing anything of that sort... A shame really as I wonder what their cubs would look like if they had a family."

Vegito frowns. "I mean, in time right?"

Scalli gave him a sad smile. "I don't think Sage can get pregnant, Gito. She never spoke about it, but when listing her injuries, they did say her reproductive organs were damaged from a shitty job. They wanted to make sure she couldn't get pregnant before they raped her..."

Vegito felt sick and put away the costume to pull Scalli close. "I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

Scalli heavily breathes out, hugging him back. "She never talks about it. Nothing, even if I wake her up as she's crying in her nightmares to be free or for them to stop. I worry if we can't get her some help she would do this again and it may be the last."

Vegito kissed Scalli's head, hoping if anyone can get Sage to listen it would be Goku. "We take the day as is, okay? We'll have the bad days, the good days, and we'll have days if she's alive or dead. We will cherish them all as a success to her making it through it all for so long. Let's not worry about the future or the what-ifs and focus on what today is and worry about tomorrow when it comes."

Scalli blinks and nods as he is right. They have Sage now and should make the moments with her cherishable. "Okay. We should start on getting the candy and movies now as well as some decorations before they are gone by the end of the week, then later come back for costumes after talking to Sage when she's feeling better."

Vegito kissed her forehead. "Sounds good to me, Princess-"

"Princess? More like a tramp to me." A voice called with disgust as a woman approaches them with her jeans high up and flashing off her camel toe to the world and a shirt that reads "Fuck Me Daddy~".

Scalli growls at the woman. "What's a bitch such as yourself doing here? Thought your bitch ass was too poor to afford anything?"

Vegito nudges Scalli to cut her off. "Enough and let's go, Scalli."

"Obviously you didn't train this bitch to learn her place, Vegito. A shame, you know I would listen to you happily~" the woman purrs as her brown eyes flutters and she sweetly smiles up at him.

Vegito swore he threw up a bit. "No. We never even met much less introduced before you were all over me. What makes you think I would leave Scalli for one and for two of all people, you?"

The woman scuffs and lays her hands on her hips. "Because unlike that tramp and a whore of a sister, I got class."

"First of all, don't fucking call Sage a whore." Vegito snarls out as he approaches the woman. His fangs flashing slightly. "I don't care if you dislike them but you will not fucking come up to us, insult my girlfriend, insult her sister, and think you can still get into my fucking pants. If anyone is the whore it's fucking you, Saaliyah. You are nothing special unlike anyone else and if anyone has a damn class it's Scalli."

Saaliyah stood there slightly scared and looking like a fish out of water as she stutters. "What makes the bitch more special and have more class than me?! I'm sure her bitch ass has been sleeping around, cheating on your ass, and whatever else! I at least don't lie to get with people-"

"She doesn't cheat, she doesn't go around hopping from one dick to the next, she doesn't use me, she never even asked me for sex once really. She is kind, smart, brave, strong, a warrior, and she doesn't need to lie to get anything unlike you. You've been with how many men now? Nine, ten? I heard you lied to one of them about your kid being his when it came out it wasn't. I heard you contracted an STD as well. I feel bad for all the men who has been with you, really. Scalli is what I want in a woman and you're nothing to me but a waste of my time now." Vegito stepped back and grabs Scalli's hand.

"I-!" Saaliyah started.

"NO! FUCKING ENOUGH! Take the damn hint!" Vegito finally snapped as his ki spiked. "Fuck off." He growls out lowly.

Scalli felt now was the time to leave so she pushes Vegito away and to the escalators. She doesn't care if a fight broke out, but it would lead to huge issues if it continues and she doesn't want that.

"Damn bitch, who the fuck does she think she is? A fucking nobody." Vegito mutters as he seethes with anger.

Scalli frowns and cups his face in her hands. "Enough, Vegito. It's done with and I'm sure she is never going to mess with you again much less be on the same floor as you. Just calm down, okay?"

Vegito sighs out, relaxing some. "Yeah okay."

Scalli gave him a little smile and kissed him. "Thank you for defending Sage and I."

"If she actually thinks she is worth more than you both, her reality is twisted and I hope she spins off of it rather soon. Nobody should be that fucking delusional and I hope she gets the worst of it, anymore."

Scalli nodded, stepping off of the escalator while leading Vegito to the isles for blow up decoration for outside, some stuff to hang around inside and outside the house, and some stuff to hang in the trees. "Can you look for some movies and just a couple of bags of candy?"

Vegito kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I'm sure I can do that without killing someone."

Scalli rolled her eyes but pats him on the back. "I hope so, Tiger."

* * *

**~Back at home with Sage and Goku~**

Goku raises his head when he felt Vegito's ki. "That's weird..."

Sage blinks slowly as her body is still under the affects of the overdosed but she felt it too, slightly. "Wonder what pissed him off."

Goku wanted to know that as well. "We'll ask when they return. For now, are you okay? You're kind of scaring me."

Sage nuzzles him, wishing she can throw up some more but her stomach is far too empty and throwing up stomach acid isn't any better. "Ask me again when I don't feel like I need to throw up every second. I'll be fine by tomorrow, so stop stressing out over me."

"You know at the end of the day I'm going to be worried about you. That's just who I am and you deserve it. It doesn't mean you're weak or helpless, just means you're worth it." Goku knocks their heads together playfully. "I worry about you because I want you to be okay and better. Back out there and kicking my butt day in and out like you were when we were kids. You were and are always stronger mentally, physically, and emotionally than me. I just want to help you in being that Sage again even if you are a bit sharp around the edges now."

Sage wasn't crying... Her left eye is just irritated... She buries her face into his neck where she silently cries out her struggle, her pain, her hatred, her hopes and dreams.

Goku rearranges them so Sage was on his lap where he rubs her back and whispers sweet nothingness. Hoping that someday his mate would find peace once more.


	3. Costume Ideas and Shutting Down Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teetering between reality and memory  
> Transphobic slurs  
> Homophobic slurs  
> Yelling/cussing
> 
> Fyi, while Saaliyah and Violet aren't my characters, they do belong to someone who continues to make life hard and continues to insult and harass my friends and I. She continues to use my old name and my old pronouns out of spite and because she hates me, but she has insulted people who don't get all the surgeries on transitioning and said that she would still call that trans person their old pronouns and titles. "No parts no service" came from her.

**Wednesday: 3:45 pm**

Sage was exhausted and has been on edge. She and Vegito were back at the mall to look at some Halloween costumes and more decorations. She only did it for Scalli, but nobody will know that but for them.

**~The night before~**

_"Sageeeeeeeeeee" Scalli whines while walking around her sister who was getting ready. She hopes Sage won't blow up on the idea of dressing up much less at least go and see the costumes._

_Sage sighs as she warms up some shit they got left. She really needs to go to the store soon as Scalli will never agree to eat just meat for the rest of their lives, but she can deal with that once October ends and not everywhere will be crowded with people. For now, she better answer to her twin before she gets a migraine. "What is it, Scalli. And it better be important."_

_Scalli rolled her eyes at the empty threat. "We agreed to Trick or Treating already, but Vegito and I came across some costumes and we're not sure if we will be dressing up or not."_

_Sage looks back at Scalli with a raised eyebrow. "What does it matter what I say you all do or wear?"_

_"Because we want you to take part in it too. Yeah, you can easily go out in your usual shit, but I want to see you do something more... Halloween Themed."_

_"You want me to dress up." She said in a tone that has why in it._

_"Please?! Vegito and I even planned on making Goku your werewolf if you go as something."_

_Sage scuffs and crossed her arms. She thinks. On one hand, it's pushing her out of her safety zone, but another is it would be amusing to match with Goku and maybe even show that she isn't a weak flower the world seems to think she is over shit that happened over ten years ago when she was a child. She sighs. "Fine." She spoke softly while giving Scalli a bland look. "I'll do it, but only if it shuts you up."_

_Scalli was shocked but she went over and gave Sage the biggest hug while squealing. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!! You won't regret it, I promise!"_

_Sage didn't have the heart to tell her anything is possible as she just hugs back._

"You seem lost in there," Vegito said while watching Sage who's been staring at the costumes for a while but knew she wasn't there mentally.

Sage blinked owlishly as she slowly came back. She's out with Vegito shopping for their costumes while Scalli is with Goku doing who knows what anymore. She looks at Vegito with a blank expression. "What..."

Vegito frowns and slowly approaches Sage and gives her a loose hug in case it's too much for the Saiyan and needs space. "You zoned out on me. Are you okay?"

Sage purrs softly at the sense of grounding and coming back together. She nuzzles him in thanks. "Sorry, it's nothing. Just thoughts, really." She gave him a forced smile.

Vegito knew he should push more but he thought maybe she would open up later so he just gave her a small smile back. "Okay, I got Scalli's and mine. Do you need some ideas for yours?"

Sage looks at the choices and stood stupid in between the demon and the witch items. An idea went off and she took two-plus grabbing a werewolf costume for Goku. "Maybe not."

Within the same town, Goku and Scalli are walking the streets just hanging out and having a cup of coffee and hot chocolate. Scalli was telling Goku about what happened a couple of days ago with Saaliyah.

Goku took a sip and shook his head. "I can't believe she would attack you and Sage. It's been five years now, she needs to move on."

Scalli scuffs. "Five years too long. Can't believe Vegito was with someone like that."

Goku's nose twitches. "Please don't go throwing Vegito's past around like that. In fairness, Saaliyah wasn't this... I don't know, crazy when he first got with her. It just turned that way the longer he stayed with her. Then he found out she cheated on him, pretty sure she was going around saying she was pregnant with his child but that was a lie as she never was pregnant. She just wanted him to stay with her. It was just a mess and he didn't like how the relationship was going as it was all lies and cheating and it was for the best he left. That's why he was wary of you as he thought it was going to be the same. But you're not like that... You're special to him you know that? You keep his balance, he just has some trust issues. But you take it in stride and you help him. Really, you had years with Sage, but if what has happened to her didn't, I feel like you would still be this way. So thank you but please don't be like that. We all had our bad relationships and histories."

Scalli felt as if she got lectured by her father but Goku is right. What was she thinking? God, she's not good for Vegito if she can make a comment like that and basically damaged a man's reputation. "I didn't know all of that, I was just making a comment. I'm really sorry, Goku."

Goku gave her a bright smile and pats her on her back. "Hey don't give me that look. You're great with Vegito and it was just a comment. Trust me, I say the same thing even when he first got with her as I heard the stories. But I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt and so did he. It's just a shame the rumors were real. But you can't help someone who doesn't want to be saved and that's what we kept in mind with her."

Scalli thought that over. "I never looked at it that way, thank you."

Goku blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Awe, it's nothing. If anyone can understand it's you. You do have Sage after all and I got Vegito. We aren't so different."

"And maybe that's what brought us together, we really aren't different. It's just where we went through to get to where we are now that's different."

"Ugh, I think I just threw up." A female's voice said with pure disgust as she approaches Scalli and Goku. Her light purple hair swaying while she was in nothing but some skirt that was split down the sides and a sports bra. "I thought your mother taught you better than to say shit. Oh wait, that's right you and the damn whore never had one!" She started to laugh, causing people to look at her and Scalli and Goku with confusion and disgust.

Scalli snarled. "Better watch what you say, _Violet_ ,or else."

"Shut up tramp, why are you even here with Goku? Thought you were with Vegito? Or are you slutting around with the whore's man? Goku I thought you were better than that." Violet tisked. "I wonder how _Sage_ would feel that someone she trusted with her shattered, black heart would think and feel that her own sister is with her man."

Goku felt vile at the back of his throat. "You leave Sage out of this and you're wrong. We're just out for a walk while she and Vegito are costume shopping for us before you butted in. Now go away, you're making me want to throw up with your comments. And you're in public, were something underneath, yeesh!"

That got the crowd to laugh as really, who did this bitch think she was taking home? Maybe someone desperate, but she better work harder than this.

Violet flushed in embarrassment and anger. "FAGGOT!!" She screeches at Goku. "YOU'RE A FAGGOT!!"

Goku frowns and decided now was the time to leave. "Yeah keep throwing out slurs. Real sweet of you, Violet. Come on Scalli. Maybe the library is open, Sage has been getting into reading again and found a series she's into. I want to see if the library has the last book before they close."

"YOU'RE WITH A MAN WHO PRETENDS TO BE A WOMAN, YOU ARE A FOGGOT!" Violet continues to screeches as her face is deep red.

Goku glares at Violet where, in a glint, it looked as if his eyes flashed teal blue before backing to black. "You leave Sage out of this. Who she was or isn't is none of your concern. Go the Hell away already and stop causing issues, all of you. There's a reason I never got with you and either did Vegito. There's a reason Vegeta never got with whatever her name was and with Bulma instead. All of you just look for trouble, you are a bunch of compulsive liars, you cheat, you always blame someone else, and none of you own up to your shit. Enough is enough, when will any of you actually grow up? We are in our twenties for goodness sakes. Sage is a woman and so much more than you ever wish to be or dreamed of being. Now goodbye, Violet." At that Goku grabs Scalli's arm and forces her to walk with him.

"NOBODY WILL LOVE A FAKE ASS WOMAN!! NO PART NO SERVICES!! YOU'RE A FAGGOT, GOKU!!"

Goku just rolled his eyes.

"It's the transphobic that turns me off." Scalli pipes up.

Goku snorted. "Wow, thanks Scalli. Like I needed that image."

Scalli bursts out laughing. "Hey, I'm not wrong. And where did she heard on Sage being transgender anyways?"

Goku just shook his head as he has no clue himself. "Probably overheard us or others or made themselves believe she's one as she doesn't act like a woman."

Scalli twitches her nose. "How does a woman act?"

"Probably act like themselves." Goku shrugs. "I don't know, whatever the case may be, she DEFINITELY pissed off those people back there."

"If only the bitch knew this town accepts LGTBQ+." She took a heavy drink of her coffee like it's tea and sipping on the spilled facts.

"Sage is going to have a field day over this."

"I think it's best we don't say anything. She's been tethering on and off within the real world and her head. It might trigger something and send her off and I don't want another incident to happen when the next two days are ours and it's supposed to be a good feeling for us four."

Goku clicked his tongue. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe later, like a story."

Scalli scuffed. "Yeah, that'll be better. She might want to kill them all though."

"Ouch and true."


	4. Calling In The Sister Army

**Friday: 2:56 am**

**Scalli:** yo you up?

 **Venus:** Yeah, what's up?

 **Scalli:** this week as been a bitch and a half  
and i'm wondering if you and 17 can maybe join us in trick or treating?  
as well as spend saturday watching scary movies and pigging out on candy? 

**Venus:** Did something happen?  
Well obviously something did if you're calling it a bitch of a week. I'll have to ask 17, but what exactly happen?

 **Scalli:** the whores, been attacking vegito, goku, and i all week  
they haven't been alone or gotten to sage yet, but violet somehow figured out sage was transgender  
sage has also been having her episodes all of this week and thought having you around would brighten her up.  
we finally managed to get her out and buying costumes this year and i don't want them to ruin this night

 **Venus:** Shit, they never fucking learn do they?

 **Scalli:** nope  
we still don't know how they figured out sage is transgender.  
goku says they are only assuming because sage doesn't "act woman"

 **Venus:** Again I'll ask 17 but I'm sure he wouldn't mind since it is Sage  
She needs the night finally in being a teenager and we can't have these whores ruining it. Does everyone else  
know?

 **Scalli:** i agree and not. just me. i want it to be a surprised to sage.  
hope to see you two at our place before we leave

 **Venus:** Yeah of course! I'll let you know what he thinks tomorrow. I hope Sage feels better, can't imagine what's  
going through her head during all of this...

 **Scalli:** she hasn't been "normal" since sunday night. i think she's just toughing it out for us all  
i believe she opens up to goku about it though. She's always difference when she's with him

 **Venus:** Well that's good. She deserves it...  
I still think she needs professional help but I know how she is. I don't think it'll hurt if she tried it though. Goku can  
even go with her or you if he can't. And we'll look for whoever told those bitches of our Sage. Nobody will live Friday  
night after hurting all of you and learning that about her.

 **Scalli:** goku isn't happy either, trust me. he snapped at violet and vegito snapped at saaliyah.  
it's funny and scary. i know we'll find the rat, i'm not worry about that.  
i'm just worry how long she'll go before she snaps and hits a breaking point :/

 **Venus:** Hopefully on those bitches, but that is scary and a bit sad. Even if 17 won't go, I will UwU

 **Scalli:** you're the best, venus  
i'm sure sage will be happy to see you again and spend the two days with us

 **Venus:** Awe, it's nothing. Sisters have to stick together after all UwU. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night Scalli

 **Scalli:** night weirdo


	5. Getting Ready and Reunion

**Friday 4:30 pm**

Scalli was adding some finish touches to her costume as she wore booty shorts on top of her fishnets and adjusting her fake cat ears. Her tail was fluffed up to be more like a cat's while humming to "Prom Queen" under her breath while unaware what her boyfriend was doing.

Vegito just finished in putting in contacts to give himself blood red eyes and put in his fake teeth. With a sinister smirk, he sneaks out from the bathroom into Scalli's room with stealth and inched his way over before grabbing her, causing Scalli to scream and him ended up getting elbowed in the stomach before flipped over and looking up at Scalli from upside down. "Well that's a reaction..."

Scalli hisses at Vegito with a deep blush from embarrassment. "Idiot, I could've killed you! Or worse called in Sage!" She pouted while helping her idiot up and brushing away dust while hoping she didn't actually hurt Vegito...

Vegito popped his back, shaking himself off like a dog before giving Scalli his famous idiot smile. "Yeah yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd react that badly."

Scalli sighs and playfully punches him in the shoulder. "What the Hell am I going to do with you..."

Vegito flashes his vampire teeth at her with a cheeky smile. "Probably send Sage after me."

Scalli rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Just behave while I finish up or go wait in the living room as I called in Venus and she should be here along with 17 anytime soon."

"You called them in? Must be serious." He teased but was a bit concerned as the sisters hardly really see each other much less spend time together with their different lives and jobs. For Venus much less 17 to drop what they're doing to entertain them all must mean something, right?

Scalli shrugs. "I figured with all that's been happening and how Sage has been off, I figured having the Sister Army will bring back old memories and stories in our lives and maybe help Sage some. She deserves it after all."

Vegito sighs and nuzzles Scalli's neck. "Yeah she does and so do you. I'll wait for you, Kitten~"

Scalli scuffs and points to the door. "Now Vegito." She smirks.

Vegio raises his hand and walks out. "Yes, Queen."

Scalli slams the door and Vegito huffs with a pout but he walks into the living room and plops onto the couch and waiting for others.

* * *

Goku was in cuffs, sharp semi long nails, his teeth were in, he was covered in fake blood, his jeans torn as well as his shirt, and he had bright yellow contacts in. The only thing left was the tail and he was out of his element. How does one apply a tail to a tail?

Sage was working on getting a red contact in her left eye while a dark purple with a pentagon imprinted in her right. Her outfit was a mix of a gothic chick while half her face was painted with latin going down her left eye as if a tattoo saying "King" while she added makeup to depthen her scars. She gave herself fake long nails and found longer fake teeth that she broke off so it only covers the half side of her face. While she worked on a cape to fit in her style of a young witch, she looked over to see her mate who looked like a lost puppy. She walks over and decided to toy her mate by running her clawed nails down his back.

Goku shivers and his tail puffs up while he looks back to see Sage and gave her a sheepish smile. His wolf fangs poking out. "I don't know how to do this..."

Sage purrs loudly by his reaction and nuzzles him for not having a strong response to her tease before she took the fake wolf tail. "Wrap your tail around your waist but hide it in your jeans." She walks off to find some rope to wrap around the fake tail.

Goku watched Sage for a moment before doing as told and waits. He watches his partner all the while.

Sage clicked her tongue as she didn't find rope but she did find fish strings and tied it around the end of the tail around the pin a few times so it was song enough it won't break or fall out but not stiff enough that when Goku walks, it'll still look as it it has motion. She walks back over and ties the string around him through his belt loops before calling it good. "Walk around, Puppy. Let me see your strut."

Goku actually snorted but to amuse her, he walks around while swaying his hips. Looking more like a predator/killer as he bares his teeth playfully at Sage and growling. "A shame I have to kill you~." He purrs out.

Sage smirks back, baring her own teeth at him. "The big bad wolf think he has his prey? Oh but Puppy you know _nothing_ of me~." She raised a hand where using a bit of ki and a toy for effects, she created a red ball and smoke comes out of the blaster around her wrist.

Goku's eyes twinkles beyond the contacts as hardly does Sage play around much as she always has to play the leader and ready for anything to happen. It's nice to see her just be normal and living and be free to her comfort. "You're beautiful, Sage."

Sage blinks, processing what is said before giving Goku a small smile. She walks up to him and nuzzles his cheek. "Thank you. You look rather charming yourself, Darling."

Goku purrs softly, nuzzling Sage's neck. "I guess we should be finishing up."

Sage rolled her eyes as Goku is such a child but that is one of many things that drove her to liking him. He makes everything easy to deal with and easy to relax into. "I'm sure Scalli and Vegito are waiting on us, Beta. Don't want to waste forever now when we can be the earliest to the larger candies within the city."

"Alright, true." Goku pulled away but kissed Sage's head before he walks back and plays with his wolf ears and nails a bit more before deciding he was ready. "I'll go wait for you, okay?"

"I shouldn't be too long now. Just need to figure out the contacts and my cape." Sage walks back over to the desk with the mirror.

Goku nodded and walks out where he hears a knock and sensed Vegito. With a raised eyebrow in curiosity he walks faster to see who it is.

* * *

Vegito was playing Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp when he heard the doorbell and pocketed his phone then gets up to answer the door where Venus and 17 were at. He smiled at them. "Hello, Scalli told me you two were coming. Come in, the girls will be ready and Goku is slowly making his way over."

Venus smiles brightly up at Vegito while her outfit is a Cleopatra replica. Even the snake crown with ruby red eyes and stones as she gives Vegito a small bow and walks in. "I figured those two would be taking a while."

"Hey I rather be looking good and late to the party than early and looking like I got shitfaced!" Scalli calls out while she comes and collides Venus into a hug. "And am I glad to see you again."

Venus gave a squeal and hugs Scalli back. "Nice to see you too!! God I missed you."

Vegito and 17 just stood there watching their girlfriend/wife catch up.

Goku crosses his arms and leans against the wall as Venus is obviously a surprise to Scalli and Sage.

Sage walks in. "Venus." She said in her emotionless tone but there was something shining in her eye.

Venus turned to face Sage and gives her a smile. "Well look at you. Terrifying along with your wolf."

Goku smirks and walks up to Sage where the chain attached to the collar dangles. "We always are the more competitive at dressing up. Can't be bested, though you look amazing, Venus."

Venus "hffed" with a smirk. "I tried. Though you two take it somewhere else I swear."

"My thought exactly. Trying to give kids nightmares?" 17 voiced up with a playful smile.

Sage licks her teeth. "Maybe, what's it to you? It is Halloween after all, I have rights in giving kids a night to fear me and within reasons."

Vegito snorted. "Not like it takes much with you."

Scalli elbows Vegito in the stomach for that. "I think we all look good, minus 17 as he's dull and boring and has no sense in dressing up."

"Hey that's my husband!" Venus pouted.

Goku shook his head while laughing. "Alright, let's all get a move on before a war breaks out and someone actually dies."

"I think we all know who would win with the closet second place." 17 said with dread in his tone.

Vegito and Goku gave a similar look as it to say "yeah no shit."

Venus and Scalli giggles while Sage was just there. It was still a struggle to give a reaction but she looked for her phone and Goku's. "We can start off on our block then go around to make sure we hit every house. I heard there's a haunted house with a rather large prize at the end, so we can go there too before we head over to Capsule Corp for the party."

"Yeah that sounds good to me." Scalli voiced as she pokets her phone into her jeans.

"OOOOOOOoooo what's the prize?" Venus's eyes shine.

Sage smirks (she was TRYING to smile, she promises). "Don't know. It's a surprise after all."

Venus pouts as usually Sage gave away what it was but it seems this year Sage doesn't want to be the fortune-teller. "Fine."

"I'm sure it's something good, Venus and I'm sure we'll win it. We always do." Sage replied with an eye roll.

Goku was getting impatient so he started to chant, "candy, candy, candy..."

"Damn mutt, but I guess he is right. It's already going on 5."

So once everyone is settled with their candy bags in hand, they set off, unaware that a group intended to crash the spirits out of spite.


	6. Oops, My Hand Slipped~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cussing  
> Yelling  
> Hinted at transphobic  
> Usage of Whore  
> Gore/death

**Friday 10:14 pm**

It was rather later when the group finds themselves just walking around to gain some of the last scraps of candy. Seems like everyone was closing for the night though it was getting closer to 11 at night and there is a party happening at that time.

Scalli was leaning against Vegito while just looking around at the decorations that were put into this year. "I think we have more than plenty for tomorrow and probably the rest of the year."

"Scalli's right, everyone is turning down for the night and we do have more than plenty," Venus spoke up as she was skipping while she gave her crown to 17.

"Not to mention Bulma has a party at 11 but wants us there earlier," Goku said as he and Sage were just walking/bumping into each other as if it's a little game between them.

"Shit she does doesn't she." Vegito sighed out which caused the girls to giggle. "Damn it and here I thought we would be going home and going to bed." He continues to whine.

"Someone is a mood killer." Sage accused with a smirk. "I wonder if you're like this in bed, Vegito."

Vegito's face beat red while everyone bursts out laughing. "That's none of your concern," he mutters.

"Of course not but it makes me question who's top and who's bottom as you're more of a bitch than Scalli is," Sage replied.

Scalli pats Vegito on the back. "Quit bullying my vampire, please. His pride is all he has left anymore... Actually, I don't even think he has that now that Sage destroyed it." Scalli teased.

Vegito just pouts. "My own girlfriend. What did I ever do to you."

Sage burst out laughing like a crackhead. "Well shit, that's one way to break a Saiyan! Just abuse them some and then they'll listen more and even submit!"

This earns some forced laughs and a couple looking rather regretful as really, that's what happened to Sage. It didn't seem to click to Sage though that her past is what everyone is thinking of as really she isn't even thinking of _**it**_. It was just a smartass reply since Scalli is the one with the pants on it seems.

Goku wraps an arm around Sage as he's not too sure on what to feel or think about that comment as is it just a comment or is it something deeper? "Scalli is clearly keeping Vegito at bay so she is obviously a top dog."

"I'm disowning you, Goku!" Vegito growls out but it was playful.

"Can't disown me when you're my twin," Goku said blandly as if really? Good luck with that.

"I love how now it's Abusing Vegito hour." 17 spoke up. He's not really one to engage in conversations if he doesn't need to be but he does find this all rather amusing.

Venus snorted. "Wow, it actually has a title? How much do you all attack him?"

"We all attack each other. Hell Monday morning it was attacking Goku hour." Scalli replied.

"They were mean." Goku gave his fake sad puppy look.

Venus just shook her head, laughing quietly. "You all need to invite 17 and me in your group chat so I can see this shit happening."

"Done and fair," Sage replied with a soft smile. It was a rather peaceful night and they should probably start making their way to CC now. "We should turn back and start heading over to the party."

Vegito sighs. "Yeah, we should."

The group then decided to turn around and start walking. Everyone was in a rather good mood and was just chattering quietly and among themselves when a car started to drive down the street in a rather erotic way. The car was speeding and was going back and forth as if the driver was not paying attention or was under substances. Either way, it was moving fast and with little time to react, Sage just kicks the front of the car in to make it stop before it could hit any of them when the car drove off and onto the sidewalk. There were cries of shock and maybe some pain, but Sage didn't really care as whoever they were had it coming for driving stupidly. Sage removed her foot and walk back towards Goku while she was quietly growling and on edge.

Scalli was frowning and standing between Sage and the car while what sounded like multiple women were arguing and slurring their words as they tried to figure out how to get out of the car. Scalli had a bad feeling and she's not sure if Sage knew or not. Either way, shit is about to happen she just knows it.

Soon the car door was kicked open and stumps out was Violet, Saaliyah, and Lucy was drunk and their clothes were barely on them. They looked up stupidly at the group where Saaliyah started to growl and tries to stand up on her shaking legs while glaring at Sage. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID, FAGGOT! YOU RUINED MY CAR!"

Sage just looks at her with an unimpressed look. "You nearly hit us, it's your fault for driving drunk."

Goku didn't want to deal with this shit so he pulls Sage back. "Come on, let's just leave." Vegito wasn't opposed as he grabs Scalli's arm and they turned to walk away.

"How can Any oF yOu be with the whores?!" Violet was the next to yell as she started to walk up to them.

Goku growled at that and puts himself between Violet and Sage. "Back off before I have no choice but to restrict you."

Violet smirks, "that is rather kinky of you, _Goku_." Violet hisses out at Sage as if she had the right to even say his name. "Maybe you should visit someday and we can... Play a bit."

There was a deep chill that literally went down everyone's spines and it left a bad taste in their mouths as really? Are you that fucking dumb?

"I rather kill myself." Goku snapped back.

Lucy just scuffs. "You're only saying that because you don't want to hurt that faker's feelings. Stop pretending you love him and just get with Violet already. Why must you play yourself like this? Honestly, all of you men are fucking stupid. Vegito's with a slut, Goku's with a fake ass woman who is a whore, and 17 is with a child. Y'all need to be with women like us who actually know what we are doing."

"I think I want to die now." 17 said while just looking so unimpressed and disgusted as how can anyone be this rude and so entitled? It's just pathetic and shouldn't even be a thing.

"Scalli isn't a slut and even if she slept with a guy before me, she at least isn't sleeping around unlike all of you much less has 500 kids to worry about with 500 fathers, _Saaliyah_." Vegito spits out her name as if it was poisoned. "Not to mentioned it you three about hit us while drunk! We'll pass and I hope to see you three in jail."

Saaliyah glares at Vegito. "You're a fucking asshole, Vegito! You're abusive, toxic, a bastard, and you made me want to kill myself because you refused to see how Scalli actually is! I hope you fucking suffer-!"

"You make Sage want to die, **all** of you. You hoped, talked about it, bragged about it and you continue to make her life a living hell along with Venus and Scalli. **_We_** are not the issue but you three are. Go the fuck away and leave us all alone." Goku was done at this point as they were drunk, causing a scene, and it was getting rather bullshit as they are now accusing his brother of shit? Just because they don't want to be with them? How fucking dumb and childish. "Come on guys, it's not worth it. They're just talking out of their asses at this point and time." The group minus Sage just nodded and once more tried to leave before more shit was said.

This didn't seem to settle well with Violet who in rage tries to tackle Goku down but was stopped when Sage appeared and grabs her by the neck before slamming her body down into the ground causing her back to snap. Leaving her paralyzed.

Sage just stares down at Violet with an unreadable expression before a smirk that held insanity and pure evil shows up and with her lifting her left arm, she pierced her arm through Violet's chest where she tore out her heart. Blood gushing out as Violet screams for a moment before dying as quickly.

The air stiffens as Goku, Vegito, Scalli, Venus, and 17 stares at Sage in horror and shock while Saaliyah and Lucy were in shock before in rage.

"FUCKING WHORE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Lucy screeches.

Sage's power was rising as silver/white ki cracks around her and the air as she slowly looks up at the two with that same insane smirk before her neck snapped to the left and blood comes flowing down her left eye while she removes her arm from Violet. "Я убью вас обоих. Никто не может спасти тебя от меня сейчас." Her voice was quiet and sweet even as she is speaking in Saiyan before she disappears to reappears behind Lucy and with a ki blade, easily cuts off Lucy's head. Her body stood for a few seconds before it collapsed as her head bounced then rolling off. In slow motion, she turned to eye Saaliyah who just stood there instead of leaving.

Goku blinks and seems to come out of his trance when he appeared between Sage and Saaliyah. "Мудрец, ты не можешь ее убить." He spoke softly as he doesn't even know if this is Sage or her alto ego, Death. Either way, he can't let this go on further.

Sage tilted her head once again to the left but there was curiosity. "Почему мы не можем, Бета? Они пытались прикоснуться к вам, увести от нас. Они заслужили это за все, что сделали." There was no real bitterness, just a question and curiosity on why their mate is stopping them from finishing the job.

Goku frowns as this is definitely Sage and Death and that's even more scarier than just Death alone. He needs to point them into a direction in hopes to spare Saaliyah and deal with the consequences that Death left behind. "Мудрец, ты лучше этого, лучше их. Какой цели служит, если вы их убиваете? Это ничего не изменит и только сделает вас хуже, чем они есть. Вы действительно этого хотите?"

That seems to stop them as a frown shows up. They seemed as if not fully there, pondering on response and where to go. Their mate is right, where does it put them when they would be no better than them? Yes, they wouldn't have to deal with the bitches anymore but it obviously displeases and upsets their mate and they don't want to disappoint him after everything he has done. But they shouldn't get away with the years of harassment, bullying, stalking, death threats, and everything else.

Goku sighs out and approaches them slowly. "Мы можем это исправить, если поступим правильно. То, что случилось с Вайолет и Люси, находится вне нашего контроля, и мы ничего не можем поделать, кроме как убедиться, что у них есть по крайней мере надлежащие захоронения. Но я не могу позволить тебе больше испытывать такое поведение."

That seemed to trigger something as they just submit a bit and nodded.

Goku nodded back before looking at the others. "Vegito, 17, can you two do something about the bodies?"

Vegito blinks and looks down at where Violet laid and shakes himself to get out of his state. "Yeah." he croaked out.

"Venus, Scalli, can you two lead Sage away? Maybe at the party?"

"We got her, Goku. Just do what is needed here." Scalli voiced up as she gently laid a hand on Sage's shoulder and carefully steers her to Venus where Scalli gently pushes the stunned Saiyan so they get a move on.

Goku sighs and watches to make sure Death didn't turn back around and finish off what they started but they kept walking which made Goku relax some. He then turns to face a pale and sickly-looking Saaliyah.

"Why did you stop her?"

"Because unlike you three, we don't like violence or even death. You all pushed Sage to her breaking point and while I hate to say it, you all had it coming when you know how she is. Consider it my last helping hand as you will be getting your punishment but in the right way instead of death for the sake of your kids."

Saaliyah blinks and stares as she tries to process all of this. Goku didn't save her because he loved her. He did it to protect that whore and make sure she lived for her kids which she didn't even want! But before she could start anything she and Goku left the scene where she sat on the floor of the police station and at this moment, she knew she was defeated. She glared up at Goku. "Faggot, could've had it all if you just left that fake ass whore."

Goku didn't even look at her, he didn't need to. He just ITS back to help with clearing the sidewalk and street so that he can be back with Sage.

* * *

It was barely past 11 when 17, Vegito, and Goku arrived at CC. They were looking for their halves and making sure all is okay, especially with Sage.

Bulma saw them appeared and being told what happened from Scalli and Venus, she made sure to keep an eye so she can lead the boys to the girls who were hidden away. It's the least she can do with what's been happening. "Hey, if looking for the girls, I've got them elsewhere away from the party. Scalli and Venus told me what happened, I'm sorry."

Vegito sighs out, looking exhausted while 17 looked cool and collected and Goku just looks miserable and a bit nervous. "They had it coming, just wish it didn't end up like this, really. Where are they?"

Bulma gave Vegito a small smile. "I have them in Bulla's room for now. You guys don't have to stay after all that happened if you don't wish to. I'm sure Sage would like to go home."

"Yeah, it's for the best if we just go. Sorry about all of this, we were really looking forward to the party." Goku said in a sad tone as Sage has been looking forward to the party and now it's ruined.

"We have Thanksgiving and Christmas and News Year, Goku. I'm sure we got time to make it up." Bulma smirks before shooing them off.

The three gave their thanks and started making their way to the stairs and start heading to Bulla's room. There is surely going to be a lot of making up, nightmares, memories, and just a rough night for them all before it all can get better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Russian to English:
> 
> Я убью вас обоих. Никто не может спасти тебя от меня сейчас || I will kill both of you. No one can save you from me now
> 
> Мудрец, ты не можешь ее убить || Sage, you cannot kill her
> 
> Почему мы не можем, Бета? Они пытались прикоснуться к вам, увести от нас. Они заслужили это за все, что сделали || Why can't we, Beta? They tried to touch you, take you away from us. They deserve it for everything they've done
> 
> Мудрец, ты лучше этого, лучше их. Какой цели служит, если вы их убиваете? Это ничего не изменит и только сделает вас хуже, чем они есть. Вы действительно этого хотите? || Sage, you are better than this, better than them. What purpose does it serve if you kill them? It won't change anything and will only make you worse than they are. Do you really want it?
> 
> Мы можем это исправить, если поступим правильно. То, что случилось с Вайолет и Люси, находится вне нашего контроля, и мы ничего не можем поделать, кроме как убедиться, что у них есть по крайней мере надлежащие захоронения. Но я не могу позволить тебе больше испытывать такое поведение || We can fix this if we do the right thing. What happened to Violet and Lucy is out of our control, and there is nothing we can do but make sure they have at least a proper burial. But I can't let you experience this behavior anymore


	7. Arts Of The Characters

I have made three arts for how everyone is dressed up but I made them "real life" meaning the characters are actually a creature or a person of some sort in a certain time or place

Reference/bases were used

So up first is Vampire Vegito and Slutty Neko Scalli

Follow by Venus as Cleopatra and 17 being a time traveler who has come back to see his lover (yes I made Venus dark skin to fit the area/time)

And finally a young witch who is also being possessed by a demon named Death, Sage with werewolf Goku who are in the mental institution for reasons and are summoning the demon during halloween night. This hist home as it's more based on what I wore when I was in a mental hospital for past suicide actions and one rule was nobody was allowed to be in anyone's rooms so Goku and Sage are breaking that heavily as well as doing witchcraft and so many things going on


	8. It All Comes Down To This

**Friday night-Saturday morning from 11:20 pm-7:10 am**

And true to what was unsaid, it took a while before Sage could relax and find some peace. It took three hours alone for her to even fully come back to the world with another two hours to her having a PTSD episode where she stayed in the bathroom along with Goku as she breaks down into hysterical sobs and vomiting. The next three hours is everyone (minus Sage) pushing furniture (minus the couch where Sage is laying on) out of the way to make clearing on the floor where two mattresses can be laid down as well as many blankets, covers, and sheets. Vegito, Scalli, 17, and Venus would be laying on the floor while Sage and Goku would be taking over the couch for the night.

Everyone had something to eat, nibble on some candy, talking, playing Jackbox, and Among Us before getting ready to crash when 5 am hits. YouTube is playing on the TV for a background as everyone is laying and cuddling with their partners/halves and half awake to the world before around 7:10 am hits and everyone is passed out.

Sage is laying on top/curling into Goku with her tail tight around his leg and nails clenching his sleep shirt. Goku's right arm is wrapped around her back/waist. Goku snoring away while Sage is softly breathing. Twitching in her sleep from light nightmares but nothing too bad.

Vegito is spooning Scalli. His arms around her as one hand is holding hers and the other is around her waist. One leg is draped over hers with their tails semi-holding each other. Vegito breathing and purring in his sleep as his face is buried in Scalli's hair and enjoying the vanilla shampoo scent and Scalli is curling up against Vegito further before finally seemingly pleased.

17 was in sleep mode but he had Venus cuddling up against him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as her head laid on his chest/under his chin while her tail was curling up over his lap/legs. He had his left arm around Venus's waist, holding her in place/close to him.

* * *

**5 pm**

Sage started to stir, shivering when a deep chill hits which caused her to whine and curl up more into a ball. She felt her bed moving and then a laugh which caused her to open her eye and glared at her mate. She didn't mind the cold, it was the first thing she welcomed since her freedom during winter, but she has then since welcomed Goku as her Sun and warmth. "Bastard." She hisses out.

Goku continues to laugh a little. "Yeah, yeah. Everyone's been wondering when you'll be up though." He spoke softly, sitting up some so Sage was at least trying to wake up.

Sage rubs her eyes, yawning. "What time is it?"

"5 in the afternoon, Vegito made dinner. It's just hamburgers and fries and we will be starting the movies after we ate. We were starting to get worried if you even woke up today."

Sage hums as normally she would've been up at most 5 hours ago but to get 10 hours of sleep isn't something she's worried about. 'Whatever, you need to eat and I need to wake my ass up-"

"You need to eat too, Sage. even if it's just some fries and some bites. You've been doing well for the past few years, don't let it stop now just because of a bad night." Goku frowns a little and nuzzles her neck.

Sage just sighs. "Whatever will make you happy, Beta. Now let me go, I need to piss."

Goku twitches his nose as to how blunt Sage can be but lets go of her as he can at least make their plates and get the living room situated for movie night.

Sage love nips his cheek, careful of her fangs so she doesn't pierce the skin, before getting up and leaving.

Goku stood up and stretched to work out the kinks in his back and then walks to the kitchen to make their plates.

Vegito looked up as he stopped mid-conversation with Scalli, Venus, and 17. "Guess Sage is up."

"Yeah, she went to do her business and I'm gonna try and get her to eat something while figuring out where to pull the couch away and bring down the other mattress for movie night."

"Why not put it out on the back porch?" Scalli asked.

"I could, thanks." He gave Scalli a small smile and sets the plates down so he can do just that since it won't take much to bring the mattress later.

"Is she okay?" Venus asked after a bit.

"She looks okay... She doesn't seem to want to eat though, but other than that she's still there." Goku said while walking back and at that moment Sage came into the kitchen with a pair of Goku's shorts over leggings and one of his shirts. Looking small and tiny even though they are the same height while rubbing her eyes.

"Sexy and I know it~" Scalli teased while smirking.

Sage scuffed but looked as if smiling. "Hush, I didn't want to go upstairs and get my own shit when he has clothes in the dryer from the day we were at the beach."

Scalli just puts on an innocent look but you can see the horns coming out of her halo. "Whatever you say, Sage."

Sage rolled her eyes and sat down, grabbing her plate and eating a few fries (she ate all of it) and nibbles on her hamburger (she ate half of it) before calling it good and looks for a soda. "So what are we actually doing?"

"Seems like Goku wants to throw away the couch and bring down another bed for you two to sleep on." Vegito answered, getting up and putting away his plate.

Sage hums. "I guess we can get all of that plus popcorn and movies piled up. It's only four fours before 9 and I want to grab some more candy before then."

Scalli shrugs. "I'm not getting into a costume though."

Venus's nose twitches. "We won't have the time. Guess we're backing in with jeans and hoodies tonight."

"Of course we are." Vegito mutters as every day is jeans and hoodies with these three. "And I thought you all would have a taste in fashion or something."

Sage beats Vegito's head in with a dictionary. "Like you have any taste in fashion. Just pants and a form of a t-shirt. Yeah _way_ better than us alright."

Vegito pouts and rubs the back of his head, looking like a kicked puppy while everyone laughs around them. "Cheater..."

"Bitch, and this is why you're the side whore of the group." Sage snaps back.

Goku decided to step in and pulled Sage away from his brother before he dies. "Ooo-kay enough now. We need to get the couch outside and then out the door around 6:30 to 7 so we can grab some more candy and then be back to start the horror marathon."

Scalli just shakes her head at Vegito in disappointment. "Alright, let's get to it before my idiot opens his mouth more and gets himself skinned alive."

"HEY!" Vegito pourted harder with tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Venus snickers while Sage somehow looks proud and smug. Scalli just pats Vegito on the shoulder. "Just be quiet, yeah?"

That caused everyone to burst out laughing while Vegito just sat there and took the abuse.

* * *

**11:54 pm**

Within their third movie, everyone is on-edged as the movies so far have been on point and pure terrifying. Even a bit of triggering to some. The snow was making its way down and covering the ground in white while the fireplace is running. Lighting the room up in a deep orange/red color as everyone's eyes are glued to the TV with a guy running to save his girlfriend from an insane bitch who has the biggest crush on him since high school.

Scalli and Vegito were huddling together with puffed-up tails, looking like cats while Venus and 17 are cuddling. Looking semi bored (17) and a bit horrid (Venus). But with Goku and Sage they are feeding each other candy or popcorn while Goku keeps his tail gently around Sage's as she sits on his lap and using him as a seat. He didn't mind as he nuzzles Sage's neck and kissed her. Sage just smiles and pulls him into a deeper kiss.

"Get a room you two, some of us are trying to watch a movie." Scalli tosses a pillow at them which just caused Sage to laugh in a drunk manner. She felt... Good, high almost. She stood up and while her left eye is dead and milky white, her right eye was shining with a deep hunger and need as she looks down at her mate and gave him her hand.

Venus pouts and gave Scalli $50 while muttering "bitch" while Vegito struggles not to laugh as a bet was happening and he wasn't alerted of it?

17 looks between them and the pair that was left upstairs. He knew Saiyans were built and designed differently, but he never thought Sage of all people would be doing something of this sort. She never seemed like the one to.

"She's in heat, 17. It's her first since her kidnapping and returning so she's a bit out of it and running on instincts as an Omega." Scalli replied as she stood up, stretched, and left to get some more popcorn.

"What does that mean then?" 17 asked.

"Can mean anything. She could get pregnant or not. She can be having regular heat cycles or not. We don't know, but either way, Goku will treat her just fine during these moments." Venus shrugs.

Scalli came back. "We'll just have to wait and see if what the future holds for them. All I know is she deserves to be happy and have a family first."

At that, while there was the uncertainty of the future, there was also happiness and hope for the two and maybe in 9 months, there will be cubs running around and causing trouble and being demon spawns that resemble their mother.

(End)


End file.
